1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover of an openable motor vehicle roof with a cover plate which is surrounded in at least one edge area by a foamed-on or injected-on plastic frame.
2. Description of Related Art
German Utility Model No. DE 297 04 030 U1 discloses a cover of a sliding roof in which the cover plate, formed of a transparent panel, and an attachment part, which lies underneath in edge regions of the transparent panel and is in the form of a beveled inside cover sheet, are joined to one another by a plastic frame which has been injected or foamed on. The plastic frame is configured on its outer periphery to hold a sealing part.
According to published German Patent Application DE 44 27 537 A1, sealing parts for frames can be made as hollow chamber profiles into which a pressure-sensitive, strip-shaped sensor element is integrated for detection of pinching when the cover is being closed. Insertion of the sensor element into the hollow chamber seal in an extrusion process and the attachment of the seal to the cover represent complex production and assembly steps which make the production of a sliding roof cover very expensive.
German Utility Model DE-U1 93 17 291 discloses a control profile for providing pinch protection which can be attached by force-fit or form-fit directly to a sliding roof part. This profile is made in several parts, and thus, results in increased assembly cost.